Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 24 : "Sojusz Rimai"
Saga Balam 500px Noriko : NANI?! Fiona : Jak to "nie idziemy"?! Makarov : Inni też chcą się wykazać. Poza tym - Guran Doma was wzywa. Mest : To nie wróży nic dobrego. Fiona : Przeciwnie. To wrózy cos dobrego. Przy okazji - Wojna to nie miejsce na wykazywanie się! Makarov : Przyjdziecie później i basta. Nie wiem jakie będzie ustawienie Balamu , ale nie traficie na pierwszą falę. Midnight : Ustawienie Balamu - 1. Oracion Seis , 2. Grimoire Heart no i na koncu Fatal Alert. Makarov : Z kąd to wiesz? Midnight : Nosz Brain to mój przybrany ojciec , więc raczej mnie tego nauczył. Poza tym ustawiają się od najsłabszego do najsilniejszego. Mest : To ma sens ! Powinno tak być w naszej drużynie. Midnight : Tia... I ty byś był na samym początku. Fiona : A ty się widzisz na początku , tak Mid? Midnight : No wiesz , mam dylepmat pomiędzy Tobą a Noriko. Noriko : A ja myślę , że na początku byłby Bicks. Midnight : Bix brzmi lepiej. W drodze do budynku ERY Mest : Zbliża sie miejsce przeklęte ... (straszy Fione) Fiona : Nie przypominaj mi.. Mirx (Pająk Gigant) : Yoo Mest ! Mest : Yoo ! Fiona : Obrzydliwe... Midnight : Mest - oberwiesz za to. Noriko : Ooo żesz... Gdzie Bickslow? Midnight : Bickslow nie ukrywaj się , każdy wie , że jesteś na drzewie. Bickslow : Zapsułeś mi kawał... W budynku ERY Guran Doma : Witaj inspektorze. Dawno Cię tu nie było. Fiona : Hej Guran Doma , tak to prawda... MEST ! Mest : Nani? Fiona : Co ty robisz? Mest : Stoję? Fiona : A my się zdaje , że się popisujesz teleportem. Guran Doma : Zupełnie jak Doranbolt... Kropla w Krople... Mest : Hai. Tyle , że ja mam blizny , a Doran nie ma. Doranbolt : Yoo Mest. Mest : Idzie koszmar przekleństwa... Fiona : Em... Mest chodź na chwilę... Mest : Nani? Fiona : (szepcze do Mesta) Jak ty zrobiłeś Doranbolta? Mest : (szepcze do Fiony) Rozdwoiłem się... Nie no żart , taka iluzja. Guran Doma : Doranbolt , idź poszukać czegoś na Mesta. Doranbolt : Ty się dobrze czujesz? Guran Doma : Nom. Kilka sekund później... Guran Doma : Wezwałem was tutaj... Po co? Lahar : Bo zostaliście najlepszą drużyną w Fiore. Guran Doma : O , dzięki Lahar. Dlatego...Em... Lahar : Dlatego musicie nauczyc się magii cofania czasu . Guran Doma : Lahar , ty lepiej mów , mo ja mam skleroze. Lahar : Dobrze, wielmożny Guran Domo. Mest : Ciołek. Lahar : Pacan. Midnight : Przepraszam , że przerywam wam walkę na wzrok , ale po co nam magia cofania czasu? Doranbolt : Nikt tego nie wie, zarządzenie rady. Po nauce cofania czasu , Nesshi wyruszyli na wojnę z Sojuszem Balam. Na wyspie Darktenrou... Natsu : Yoo ! Midnight : Szybcy jesteście. Happy : Aye ! Czekamy tylko na Freeda no i na Evergreen. Freed : Jestem tu już od 5 minut , Happy. Evergreen : Ja przyszłam razem z Freedem. Makarov : Jest was... 7. Będę musiał was dobrać w pary , nobo nie będziecie raczej pojedyńczo chodzić. Więc... Mira - ty to zrobisz lepiej. Mirajane : Dobrze , mistrzu. Hm... Jakby was tu przydzielić...Dobra - strzelam . Mest i Wendy , Fiona i Cobra , Noriko i Kinana no i Midnight i Bickslow. Fiona : Za co? Już bym jakoś przebolała Mida , ale Cobre w życiu ! Mest : Jeju , ja się Wendy zaczynam bać... Fiona : Nie tragizuj ! Ty przynajmniej idziesz z Wendy , a nie z trującym gościem ! Midnight : A ja i Bix się cieszymy. Wendy : Fiona , ja się boję Mesta. Fiona : (zastanawia się) Wybacz Wendy , ale ja nie widzę w Meście nic strasznego. Gdyby to był Doranbolt to co innego. No chyba , że traficie na Azume , to wtedy bój się , bo Mest z nim walczyć nie umie. Mest : Nie przypominaj... Fiona : Jak z Azumą walczył , to mało co się nie zabił. Z resztą... Noriko to samo... Midnight : Fiona ma cykora , jak spotka się z Zancrowem. Zapadła cisza. Mest : To akurat śmieszne nie było. Z oddali słychac głos Zancrowa. Fiona : A Nesshi nie mogą iść razem , tak wszyscy. Mirajane : Czy ja wiem... Raczej nic przeszkadzać nie będzie , więc idźcie razem. Fiona : Kochana jesteś , Mira-san ! Mirajane : Chociaż... Wendy zostanie wtedy bez pary. Fiona : Wendy może iść z nami , w koncu my jej skrzywdzić nie damy. Mest : To Wendy , chcesz iść z nami? Wendy : Tak... Ale chyba będę wam przeszkadzać. Fiona : No już nikt nie może bardziej przeszkadzać niż Midnight i Bicks. Koniec rozdziału 24 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 25 pt.: " 'Niemiła niespodzianka"' Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku